creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Distant
Distant is the twenty-third book of the Morphers. Synopsis When Kate's aunt returns from job as a IT worker at England, everything seems to be going fine, until she has a secret far greater anyone can imagine. Can the Morphers unravel the truth before it's too late? Plot The Morphers(sans Caleb) are spending another afternoon at the mall. There, they are greeted by Kate, who announces that her aunt who has miraculously recovered from brain tumour, is returning by flight to her visit her and invites them for the reunion tonight. Later that night, the Morphers arrive at Kate's house, where they are greeted by her aunt, Lauren. Lauren introduces herself to the group, who states that this is the first time she has met them. Nick starts to act suspicious, wondering how she could be healed in just a short period of time. The next day, Nick in morph, decides to spy on Lauren shopping, hoping to spot something unusual, but to no avail. Nick tries to tells the others about Lauren, but the others don't believe him. Later that day, he decides to sneak into Kate's house. He finds the house empty and enters the spare room and opens each drawer, hoping to search for something unusual. He finds out that she has no passport or ID, causing him to become more suspicious. However, his search is interrupted by Lauren, who has arrived home from shopping, causing Nick to barely escape undetected. Nick tries to coax Noah into finding out about Lauren, and after much begging, agrees to. Later that night, the duo sneaks into Kate's house in morph again, but Noah is beaten by an unidentified figure with a cricket bat. The figure chases Nick through the whole house. Luckily, Noah is able to regain consciousness and fight back. After much chasing, the duo manages to escape through the kitchen window, which has been left unopened. The next day, Nick tries to convince the others about Lauren, but is still unsuccessful. After much persuading, the others agree to help him. The group, morphed as peregrine falcons, arrive at the airport. After much sneaking in, the group realizes that Lauren is not at one of the passenger lists and her passport is not shown in the country at all. They try to contact the hospital, only to learn that Lauren has never left. The group realizes that Kate is in danger, and tries to find her, but is intercepted by Lauren, who reveals herself to be the Osprey Organism. She reveals that the real Lauren had already died three days ago, and that she stole her identity in order to make Kate into one of the Organisms. She also reveals that she is the one who beat Nick with a cricket bat the night before, as she noticed a bird in the house. The Morphers then fight the Organism, but are beaten, despite their best efforts. Kate arrives, and us greeted by Lauren, however the former tells her that she is not her aunt, as she did not bring her any gifts, and is always out shopping, as the real Lauren would spend time with her always. The causes the Organism to reveal her true self in front of Kate. Kate tries to fight the Organism, but to no avail. Before the Organism could land the killing blow on Kate, Nick manages to save her in time. Nick tries to fight the Organism on his own, but is saved in time by the others. The group then incapacitate the Organism after a few close calls. The next day, the Morphers celebrate Kate's birthday at her house. Rachel and Nick tries to cheer her up, reassuring her that her aunt would be glad to celebrate her birthday together. Kate then thanks Nick for saving her yesterday, and lets him blow the candles with her. Morphs used